With increased use of electric typewriters and computer keyboards has come a corresponding increase in the number of keyboard-related injuries, along with general complaints of pain and discomfort. Reports of back pain and wrist injuries, such as carpal tunnel syndrome, are believed to be related to the modern tendency of typists and computer operators to remain seated at a keyboard for long stretches of time without breaks or adjustments in posture. The leveraged weight placed by outstretched arms upon the typist's shoulders is a key area of concern. This can cause pain and injury to the neck and back. Similarly, constantly outstretching the fingers is one cause of wrist pain and injury. Even when injury does not result, the prolonged and continuous use of such keyboards can cause fatigue and other temporary discomfort.
Therefore, it is desired to describe herein a typing brace which relieves the neck, shoulders, back, elbows and wrists from the effects of improper loading, such as that which occurs when operating a typing keyboard.
Prior developments in this field may be generally illustrated by reference to the following patents:
______________________________________ Patent No. Patentee Issue Date ______________________________________ 9,828 A. Day Jul. 05, 1853 1,803,556 J. Nugent May 05, 1931 2,180,270 F. Anderson, Jr. Nov. 14, 1939 2,935,066 V. Holloway May 03, 1960 2,560,243 M. Peterson Jul. 10, 1951 4,302,849 D. Margetson Dec. 01, 1981 4,337,938 B. Rodriguez Jul. 06, 1982 4,751,923 M. Marino Jun. 21, 1988 4,815,639 M. Lehman Mar. 28, 1989 4,601,285 P. Whitchurch Jul. 22, 1986 ______________________________________
U.S. Pat. No. 2,560,243 teaches a sling that provides support for both arms. It incorporates a garment that fits around the torso. It does not appear to disclose a rigid back yoke.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,302,849 teaches another soft garment having slings for both arms. Padding is incorporated beneath the shoulder straps.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,601,285 shows a vest with a single-arm sling that has two loops--one at the wrist and one back of the elbow. However, the elbow loop extends in back of the upper arm to provide lateral stability and does not wrap the forearm in any degree sufficient to provide vertical support. U.S. Pat. No. 2,935,066 also shows a single-arm sling with two loops. Both support the forearm.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,337,938 teaches a sling that is supported by the neck and supports both arms. It states that all of its straps can be made from elastic material. It also shows a hand grip that has separate loops for the fingers and for the thumb.
The rest of the patents are representative of what is in the art.